With You
by avocadobaby
Summary: Remus and Tonks begin their relationship. More chapters to come, hopefully. Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Start

**So, this is about how Remus and Tonks' relationship begins... Hope you like it!**

It was a clear night, with a mild breeze. Nymphadora Tonks ran her fingers through her wild bubblegum pink hair, her palms were sweaty and she bit her nails with nerves. How would she do this? He always looked so damn beautiful; she'd happily look at him for weeks. He was a dreamy, perfect… werewolf. That part was the hardest. But she didn't mind, she found it intriguing, sexy and this thought made her slightly dizzy.

Reaching out her hand, she grabbed the doorknocker and knocked three times.

But before anybody answered the door, she heard a voice behind her that made her heart leap.

"Good evening, Nymphadora."

It was Remus. Perfect Remus.

"Don't call me that," she tried to say with a kind of menace, but it came out as more of a croak.

"I know you detest it, that's why I do it," he answered.

She glared at him, as Sirius came and opened the door.

"Hey, it's yoooouuu!" he said, clearly drunk.

"Hello, Sirius. What've you been drinking this time?" Remus asked, as they both walked into the house, Remus being a gentleman and letting Tonks go first.

There was a crash as Tonks tripped over an umbrella stand. She had been looking at Remus to much that she didn't notice it, or Kreacher, whose foot she stood on.

"Filthy half-bloods! Whatever would mistress say! And that despicable wolf in here! Mistress would be most distressed…"

He walked away, still muttering to himself about his mistress. Tonks sighed and picked up the umbrellas, she felt something cold on her hand and realised it was Remus' hand. He held it and her heart skipped a beat.

"I need to talk to you, in private," he whispered, his warm breath on her neck.

"Er, okay…" she said, her heart pounding.

He led her to his bedroom upstairs, still tightly gripping to her hand. Oh god, he thought, here goes. She liked his room, it was full of books and everything about it was so Remus.

"How are you?" he asked her, sitting down on his bed. He gestured that she should sit down.

"I'm okay, um, how are you?" You idiot, Tonks thought. Now he's going to think you're not interested.

Damn, Remus thought. She's not interested, she's small talking! Shoot, _I'm _small talking too.

"Remus, are you okay? You seem weird," she said, placing her hand on his forehead, "You're not feeling ill or anything?"

He loved it when she worried about him; he loved how cute she got.

Tonks realised her hand was still on his forehead and lowered it, but he grabbed it and kissed it.

She felt a tingling feeling, and wanted to kiss him back, but she just sat there, motionless, too stunned to move.

So he _does _like me.

Damn, you idiot, she doesn't like you, Remus thought.

Deciding it was worth the risk, just to see what it felt like, he stood up knelt down at kissed her lips.

Tonks felt electricity flood through her veins, she kissed him back.

Wow, Remus thought, maybe she does like me.

He felt a spark in his soul, and he knew that after this they'd probably end up doing it again.

Remus pulled away, and looked at Tonks in a half sleepy, half confused way.

"Um, what just happened?" he asked, thinking how beautiful she looked.

"We kissed, and after that, I probably won't be able to look my cousin in the eye for a year,"

Remus laughed, she loved the way he laughed.

Remus stood still for a moment, Tonks could hear his breath. She stood up and touched his face. She kissed his cheek, and then walked back downstairs.

Remus followed, but not too soon. Mad eye Moody was sat at the kitchen table and eyed them both suspiciously.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"Bathroom," they answered at the same time.

"You were both in the bathroom?"

"Tonks went first, and then I went," Remus replied calmly.

"Ah," said Mad Eye, pushing the matter away as if it had never been brought up. "So how're you finding work Nymphadora?"

"Tonks. It's okay I guess. Could be worse, but the Ministry's still reluctant to hear Potter's side of the story. But I guess I don't know the lad, he could be a nutter," Tonks said.

"He's not," said Remus, "he's one of the brightest I taught two years back."

"When's he coming anyway?" Tonks asked the table, leaning over and giving a snoring Sirius a poke.

"Two weeks," Remus answered.

"So, you two seeing anyone?" Mad eye asked.

Thinking it was an odd question, Tonks said,

"Err..."

"Sort of," Remus said, again very calmly.

Wondering if "sort of" was another woman, Tonks stood up.

"I'm going to bed," she said, and she thought she saw Remus give her the cutest of winks.

Tonks undressed from her day clothes and pulled out some old pajamas from her suitcase. She got under the covers and lay there, thinking about Remus.

She heard a knock at her door.


	2. Advantage?

**The second chapter of **_**With You **_**here. I've edited this chapter 'cause I saw it had some mistakes. Sorry I've not updated this in a while, I sort of forgot about it 'til today. I'll carry on with this story, I need to get back into Fan fiction writing!**

Tonks opened the door, smiling. Remus didn't know what to say. He didn't know how he felt about Tonks and him, he was confused.

"Remus…" she muttered.

"Yes?" Remus kissed her, she pushed him away.

"Sorry, I just… It's weird, isn't it?"

"Yes," Remus said truthfully. Tonks kissed Remus and he smelt her hair. He pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. Goodnight," Tonks said, and he noticed she looked sad.

The following morning, Remus walked downstairs feeling euphoric.

"What's up with you?" mumbled Sirius moodily, his hair was messy and he looked tired.

"Nothing…" he muttered, smiling.

"Morning!" said Tonks breezily, tripping up over a chair and swearing.

"Bloody hell! Shut it!" yelled Sirius, "I've got the world's worst hangover here!"

"And whose fault is that?" Tonks asked, sitting down.

"I'm going to get dressed," Remus told them as they snapped at each other.

Tonks followed five minutes later.

Remus felt sick. He had to ask her, but he didn't know how to.

He kissed her, and then stopped.

"I'm not taking advantage of you am I?" he asked.

"No," she answered, "I've got to go now anyway."

Remus groaned.

"This is unfair. Stay with me."

"Then I'd be taking advantage," Tonks said with a grin and kissed him.

This was it, Remus thought. It's now or never, she'll be expecting you to do it now.

"Tonks would you mind going out with me sometime?"

"Mind?" she said, laughing, "Course I wouldn't."

And with one last kiss, she left Remus stood in his room, very surprised indeed.

**Okay, so this chapter's shorter than I originally intended, but I felt the second one kind of needed to be short and sweet. Hope you liked it! I think it's not going to be as fluff based as I thought when writing the first chapter, because I think it will better not completely fluffy. I'll write some chapters as songfics to put things into perspective and stuff. Please R&R!**


	3. Where are we going?

**So the third chapter's out. Again, teachers are mean… So… of we go!**

Nymphadora Tonks had butterflies in her stomach. She rarely went on dates, but she was about to go on one tonight. She stared at her reflection blankly. She cracked her knuckles and sighed. Which dress? She knew Remus wouldn't mind, he didn't really seem to mind that Tonks was boyish or not a typical girl. He accepted her.

Yet she was in panic. She'd left it all last minute, as per usual and wasn't sure which suited her best. She wasn't a dress girl. She wore Weird Sister's t-shirts, worn out jeans and colourful stripy socks. For some reason, her muggle cousin called them 'Fimbles socks'.

Shaking the memory aside, she sat down on her bed, and to her horror, she heard the door bell ring. Remus was here.

"Wait a minute!" she called from her room, as she threw on the nearest dress she could find.

She answered the door.

"Good evening, Tonks," Remus smiled.

Tonks was very happy he was calling her by her preferred name, and stared at him in the doorway. He laughed.

"Oh! Sorry, would you like to come in?"

"Yes, very much so, as its bloody freezing," he answered, blowing cold air from his mouth. She opened the door wider.

"Oh, and I brought you these." He held out some flowers, and handed them to her, with a swift kiss on Tonks cheek.

Tonks felt herself blush. She stood there, unable to speak.

"White roses, to say, you know, that you're really special," he said, shyly tilting his head and looking into her eyes.

"If it's not too early in the night to say, you look ravishing." She stared at him, blushing red again.

"Put them in a vase, they'll die," he told her, with a smile.

"No-one's ever bought me flowers before, Remus," she confessed.

"Really?" he asked, "A knockout like you?"

Tonks felt herself blush even more. How did he have this affect on her?

"I'm certainly not a knockout, at least, the other guys didn't think so."

"Well they were idiots. How many other guys were there?"

"It's definitely too early in the night to answer that. Wait 'til I'm had a few drinks," she answered, putting on her shoes.

Remus smiled. Now, fair lady, are we ready?"

"I'm not fair, and I'm not 'a lady' "Tonks told him, taking his hand.

"Thought you looked a bit mannish… Ouch!" Tonks had punched him hard on his arm.

"Where exactly are we going?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, you'll see. And I'm pretty sure you'll like it," he said, grinning.


	4. The Date, the Drama

**Here's the fourth chapter. I didn't realise how long it had been since I'd updated!**

He grabbed her hand and apparated. They were in a forest. He covered her eyes.

"Hey! What are you-?" she began, but he interrupted.

"Shh… Be quiet…" He looked around.

"Can I look yet?" she asked.

"Yes, you can now."

He moved his hands and held hers.

She gasped.

"Remus! Wow!"

It was magical. The floor was full of green leaves that made a kind of seating area, a tall, elegant tree made a canopy. There was green and yellow light shining down on the leaves but it was already 9 o'clock. Although the light was unnatural, almost eerie in the most beautiful way, it seemed somewhat real.

"How did you-?" Tonks stopped, "Am I really worth all this?"

Remus smirked but he didn't answer.

"Sit."

They lay down on the grass.

"So, what music do you like?" Remus asked.

"Indie, rock alternative, you know," she answered.

"You like the Weird Sisters right?"

"Yeah, they're my favourite!" Remus pulled a face.

"So, who do you like?" Tonks asked.

"The Cure, Joy Division, the Sm-"

"Old school stuff, then?" she asked.

"Well I am… older than you." He looked down, as if he was embarrassed by it.

"Remus, you know I don't mind."

"You should. I'm ancient compared to you," he said and he looked almost tearful, "Look, Tonks I don't know if we should-"

"It doesn't matter to me-"

"But what about my…" Remus trailed off.

"Furry little problem?" Tonks asked, grinning. Remus looked surprised, but also a little amused.

"Sirius told me about how you used to joke about it. All the adventures you had, they sound like so much fun!" she looked at him, smiling, "and you being a werewolf will change _nothing_,"

Remus sighed and stood up.

"So where are we off to now?" he asked.

"Well, in comparison to this, we're going to a crap fest."

"I'm sure it'll be lovely, Tonks," he said. Tonks took his hand, and disapparated.

Remus and Tonks landed and looked around. They had arrived outside a rather shabby-looking bar. There was an intriguing glow coming from the bar, they saw that blue, purple and pink lights lit it up.

"Wow," said Remus.

"I know. It's crappy. We'll go somewhere else."

"No, I want to stay! Come on!" Remus dragged her to the door.

"After you, my lady."

"I'm no-one's lady, so don't be like that."

"Like what?" Remus asked.

"All old-fashioned and sexist." He laughed. "No! I'm serious! Women _can _actually open doors!"

Again, Remus laughed. "Cool," he said, admiring the décor. They sat at a booth.

"Yeah," Tonks said. Remus looked around. The room was filled with posters and newspaper and magazine clippings. The chairs were mismatched and colourful, so were the lamps that were scattered around on tables. The atmosphere was friendly and different. Absolutely Tonks, thought Remus.

"I've just realised," Remus whispered to Tonks, "this isn't a muggle bar."

"You've only just noticed?" she asked, pointing to a poster that said 'the ministry will go down!' and had a teenager waving his wand at a picture of several ministry officials, making there faces change shape.

"I didn't know that there were other bars-"

"This place is illegal," she said simply, "And muggle repelling charms," she started, because Remus looked like he was going to interrupt, "have been used so the pub can only be for magical people."

"That makes sense-"

"Toooonnnkkkssss!" screamed a small girl about Tonks age. She ran at her and squeezed her tightly.

"Cat! I didn't know you worked here!"

"Well, I do now!" she spoke with an accent, "Gary and I well, 'im and me… we're together now… I hope you don't mind…" the girl named Cat looked at Tonks. She looked worried.

"That's okay!" Tonks smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Gary! Gary! GARY!" she boomed. She could yell loudly for such a small person.

The man named Gary stepped out from behind the bar and people's heads turned. Remus was instantly jealous. He was young (around Tonks age) and extremely handsome. A few girls in the corner blushed and giggled. He ignored them.

"Oh! Remus this is Cat, Cat, this is Remus…" her voice trailed off.

"Um… Gary… Hi…" her voice was high pitched and shaky, quite unlike her own.

Is this guy her ex? Remus thought. No way can I compete with him…

"Hi, Tonks. I'm surprised to see you here." He to spoke with a twang. Gary went to Cat and kissed her. "Brought a date, eh? Hope 'e's better than your last one… You remember, don't you Cat?"

"Oh yeah! The gay one! 'E went home with Mister Burns, didn't 'e?"

"Let's hope you've chosen better this time," said Gary. He looked Remus up and down. Mind you, 'e's a bit old for you ain't 'e?"

Tonks didn't answer. She looked down. Remus could see the tears before they fell.

"Eh, Tonks? Are you there? You always were a bit weird though, weren't you? A right misfit-"

"Don't talk to her like that," Remus said. He remained calm, but Tonks could see a wolfish glint in his eye.

"Why not? What you gonna do about it?"

Remus gripped his wand. Gary pulled out his wand before Remus did.

"Crucio!" the Unforgivable Curse missed Remus by inches.

"GARY!" Tonks and Cat screamed.

The people in the pub screamed and yelled. Some fled. Gary shot a spell at Remus, but he blocked it.

"There's a much easier way to deal with this. Come on, Tonks."

"COWARD!" they heard Gary scream as they apparated.

**Hope you like it… remember to R&R, because that means happy Amber!**


	5. Confessing, Almost

**Here's the fifth chapter…. Enjoy! :)**

Remus apparated outside Tonks' flat. She was choked with tears, and almost fell when she landed. Remus caught her.

"I'm- I'm sorry it was such an idiot… I…"

"Shh…" Remus said. Tonks shivered and Remus took off his coat to warm her.

"What was that all about, Tonks?" he said softly. "You can tell me, you know…"

"It's just…" she began, sniffing. "It's in the past but… sometimes I think how stupid I was…"

"I think we best get you to bed…" He unlocked her door and let her in. They sat on her couch and she fell asleep in his arms. The sun began to rise when Remus drifted off too, thinking about what had happened in Tonks past to cause her to act that way.

**Waaaayyy to short I know… Please R&R****!**


End file.
